1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking grill.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are a variety of apparatus for cooking meats and other food items. Such apparatus include conventional charcoal, gas and electric grillers and broilers. In some such grills, the grill elements of the cooking surface are modified so as to provide a variety of cooking surfaces. In a popular construction, the grill has an appertured grill surface below which is arranged a drip tray to catch fats and liquids. This construction stops the fats dripping onto the heating elements. This can avoid excessive smoke, which is possibly carcinogenic, being produced.
However, such conventional designs may not address any problem associated with the safety of food cooking and operation of the cooking appliance. Furthermore, conventional electric grills are usually not constructed for easy assembling and disassembling and storage.
The present invention provides an electric grill which can mitigate the drawbacks of the prior arts, or at least provide the public with a useful choice.